Her Fairytale
by X.Buffy Lurves Spike.X
Summary: Rose's fairytale includes a fairytale planet... and the Doctor. But it didn't include Sleeping Beauty... [10Rose]
1. Planning

**Author's Notes: **I know I've started and cancelled a few of my stories, but I'm not going to cancel this one. I'm actually quite proud of this idea. I hope I can pull it off. Takes place between after the Satan Pit.

* * *

The Doctor smiled at Rose.

"So," he said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go somewhere safe… somewhere like a fairytale?" Rose asked.

"A fairytale?" the Doctor snorted. "Why a fairytale… surely you've got everything you want here?"

"Well, yeah, but I was watching Cinderella last night and it just made me think… why can't fairytales like that happen to real people? Isn't there a planet that has stuff like that?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Don't you like what you've got here?" the Doctor asked, hurt.

"Yes! I love it, more than anything, but every girl wants a fairytale… and wants to meet her Prince Charming," Rose smiled at him.

"Haven't you already found yours in Mickey the Idiot?"

"No! I thought I loved Mickey… but then I started travelling with you… I just left him without a thought. If I loved him I wouldn't have done that. It was over with us when we started travelling together. We never ended it properly but he got with other girls so…" Rose shrugged, letting her sentence linger.

The Doctor thought for a moment. If he took Rose to a fairytale world, and she did find her "Prince Charming", would she leave him? Or demand that her new bloke came along? Why was he even asking these questions? Wasn't like he was jealous or anything… oh no…

But then what was that all about in the pit?

_Tell Rose… tell her I… oh she knows._

What was _that _then? He was about to admit something he shouldn't even feel. It was against the rules. But to Hell with the rules. His father had fallen in love with a human. So why couldn't he? Besides, no-one could tell him otherwise…

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes," Rose stated. "Please," she added, "for me."

"How can I refuse an offer like that?" he grinned across at her, hoping to whatever deity that Rose would _not _find another man out there. Especially since he loved her so much… "Carytopia here we come!"

* * *

Rose almost bounced with giddiness. The Doctor was taking her to Carytopia. There was a reason she wanted to go there, and it wasn't because she was watching Cinderella the night before.

In her dream, and she trusted them a lot, Jack had come to her, told her he was still alive, and told her to come to Carytopia where he was currently staying. He had felt so real in her dream that she was certain it was a message. Not just a dream.

He had explained how he'd built a time ship from all of the scrap parts on the GameStation, and travelled there. He'd then gone on to explain what Carytopia was, and how it had difference eras, such as the "Cinderella" era, and "Sleeping Beauty" era, etcetera.

By telling the Doctor that she had watched Cinderella, she'd assumed he'd take her to the Cinderella era, but just to make sure…

"Doctor?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we go somewhere where there's lots of Cinderella around, seeing as I was watching it?"

"'Course. Tell you what; we'll go to the Cinderella era. Basically it's the Century that is all Cinderella!"

Rose grinned at him. There was one thing she and Jack had planned in the dream. Jack, after being there for some time and earning some respect, had become their king in the Cinderella era. Lucky sod. But, he was "mourning" his lost child, and when the Doctor show's up, he's going to be all happy and such, because he would have found his "lost child". The Doctor will then be names Prince, and taken from Rose. Jack will then arrange a ball to marry off his Prince, and Rose will show up, all masked and secretive. She will be their version of Cinderella.

Rose's grin widened. She couldn't wait.

"We're here! Let's go and meet the neighbours shall we?" he said, offering his hand.

Let the festive begin…


	2. Sleep

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to the one person that reviewed, I know it's not much, but it's good enough for me. Now it's time for a little plan to be put into action!! And so not to confuse you, let's pretend Rose told Jack about regeneration, and what he looks like now : P : D

* * *

King Captain Jack Harkness sighed dramatically. It was a fake sigh of course; he was mourning his lost child. Sort of. He was mourning in a manner of speaking; he was mourning the loss of his two best friends. But he'd managed to contact Rose in her dreams, explain his little fun plan, and get them to come here.

Rose had easily complied, and he was straining his ears for that familiar whir of the TARDIS' engines.

To his dismay, he'd been rid of his leather trousers and white shirt, into classical king clothes. He'd sulked at first, but when he'd been given a rather large crown and a long red robe, he'd been promptly cheered up.

And then he heard it. That whir.

"Men! Follow me! For I have found my son!" he called, and stalked from his palace.

He followed the sound of the TARDIS into a clearing in the forest, where he saw it. He winked slyly at Rose, who followed his lead.

"Oh God, Doctor! You've gone and got us in trouble again!" she complained.

"Last time I checked Carytopia was a peaceful planet…" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"My dear son! I thought I'd never see you again!" Jack cried, grabbing the Doctor.

Rose silently slipped back into the TARDIS, grinning the whole time.

"What?" asked the Doctor, at loss for words. "What do you mean? I'm not your son! Wait… Jack?"

"Shh! Silence, my dear child, we will talk as soon as we are back in the palace and you are dressed appropriately for your ball," Jack said, smiling despite trying not to.

"Ball?"

"Yes, the ball in which you will choose your bride!" Jack exclaimed, pulling the Doctor faster toward the palace.

* * *

Sighing, Rose searched through the TARDIS wardrobe. Despite its size, she could not find anything appropriate for the ball. She was going to be masked, so she also needed a mask to match her dress. She walked back into the Console Room and patted the controls lovingly.

"Hey girl, how about a dress that will blow them all away?"

The TARDIS hummed in response, and Rose walked back to the wardrobe. Right in front of her was an amazing dress with matching gloves, shoes, and mask.

The dress was the same as Cinderella's, she noted, but black, with a red fluffy hem, and red gloves and shoes. The mask was black and glittery, with red edges. She'd applied a little amount of make up, making her eyelashes shimmer, and a line of red eye liner. Her lips were covered in lip gloss, and her hair was hanging loose in curls around her shoulders.

"Thanks old girl," she said, patting the TARDIS wall.

She reached down to her shoe where she was keeping her mobile for emergencies, and pulled it out. She dialled Jack's number.

"Jack? It's Rose. When do you need me there? Yup, all masked up… yes I've got contacts in to hide me eye colour… Okay, see you then, bye," Rose hang up and checked the time.

It was 5:30, and she wasn't needed until 7:45. Placing her mobile back in her shoe, Rose made her way to the TV Room to watch a soppy love film.

* * *

The Doctor growled at Jack.

"What have you done with Rose?!"

"Nothing! Honestly! She's back in the TARDIS. I swear. Look, I was even on the phone to her a minute ago!" Jack defended, raising his hands at the same time.

"Why am I here? And what was that entire "son" thing about? And why are you trying to marry me off?"

"Just trust me, and go along with it. I know I've conned you in the past, but hey, at least I'm not now!" he grinned at the Doctor, who merely scowled.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth. "But if anything happens to Rose, I'm holding you responsible."

* * *

Rose checked the time again. 7:30. Time to make her way to the ball then. Grinning, Rose opened the TARDIS door, and made to leave, when a hand clapped over her mouth, and stopped her from escaping of screaming.

"Now pretty girl," it hissed into her ear in a voice barely audible. "Sleep."

Rose found she couldn't protest. Her eyes grew heavy and she fell to the floor, asleep.


	3. Letter

**Author's Notes: **Once again, I thank my reviewers. FF isn't sending me emails, for alerts, PMs, anything, so I'm finding it hard to keep track of things. Is anyone else having these problems??

* * *

Jack glanced at his watch. 8:00. Rose should be here by now, and knowing here, she's either got lost or in serious trouble. Biting his nails and tapping his foot, watching the Doctor whirl girls around who were adamant to become his bride, Jack came to a decision.

He was going to look for her.

Slipping from the room unnoticed, Jack made his way toward where the TARDIS was parked. What he saw caused him to stop dead in his tracks, staring, shocked.

Rose was laying limp on the ground, an envelope in her hand. Laced through here delicate fingers was a black rose.

_Perfect. _thought Jack angrily.

He crouched down next to her. Her arms were scratched, probably from thorns on the bush next to where she was laid. She had goose pimples all the way up her arms, so Jack promptly took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. He pocketed the letter and the rose, hoping they'd bear some clue as to what did this to Rose, before hoisting her up into his arms bridal style.

Jack snuck back into the castle secretly, and placed Rose in one of the many spare rooms. He sat beside her and put his head in his hands. He stood again, placed a delicate kiss to her head, and left for the hall again, letter in his pocket.

Unbeknownst to him, however, his kiss had triggered something within Rose… something that should not have been triggered…

* * *

The Doctor sent a death glare towards Jack. It was bad enough he'd taken him from Rose, and now he was making him wear tights in front of loads of girls, at a ball that was meant to marry him off.

Now, as the Doctor glared, he noticed something flicker across Jack's face. Pain? Worry? He couldn't be sure from this distance, but he was sure it couldn't be good. The look then swiftly changed to surprise as the main doors opened.

The Doctor followed Jack's gaze to the doors and stopped dancing. What he saw entranced him.

A woman will blonde hair hanging loosely around her shoulders entered. She was wearing a black dress and mask, with blood red shoes and gloves. Her dress was rimmed with the same red.

She looked like a goddess.

From the corner of his eye, the Doctor noticed Jack stand up.

"Who are you?" he boomed toward the person. Obviously they weren't invited.

Now the Doctor noticed something evident on Jack's face. Fear and outrage. And in his hand was a black rose. What was going on?

"Jack," the woman said in a strong southern accent. "It's me, you asked me to come."

"No I didn't! I asked Rose to come! Not you… what have you done to her?!" he cried to her.

How could Jack be so blind? This was Rose. The Doctor didn't understand Jack, but he knew this was Rose, and that he'd found his bride.

"_Father_," he said, pronouncing the word carefully. "I do believe I have found my bride. Rose Tyler, is it not?" he directed toward the woman, a smile playing on his lips.

The woman, seemingly Rose, smiled at the Doctor and took his hand. A black mist lifted from her hand and toward the Doctor, who seemed not to detect it, instead gaining a dreamy look on his face.

Jack growled, and stormed from the room. There was nothing he could do at the moment, except hope that the Doctor would come to his senses… otherwise, there was going to be trouble waking Rose up.

* * *

Jack pulled the letter out from his pocket and opened it. In black script were the words;

_She will be in a slumber from a kiss to the forehead. Only her lover can awake her, and he will be in my grasp all too soon. There is no saving her or him. _

It was so simple what it meant. Jack had kissed Rose on the forehead, triggering the slumber. It was almost like Sleeping Beauty, she needed a kiss from Prince Charming to wake her up. And then you get the Swan Princess coming in – the woman who poses as the love of his life in order to destroy the real love. Only in this case, she wasn't a swan, and the Doctor wasn't going to proclaim an "everlasting love" to the impostor. At least, he hoped he wasn't…


	4. Good Ol' Doctor

**Author's Notes: **I don't know if I've actually said when this is taking place, so I will now. It's after Fear Her, but before Army of Ghosts. This isn't going to be a long story, and I'm actually in need of help… how can the Doctor be saved from the impostor's grasp? HELP! Let me know in a review if you have any ideas please!

* * *

The Doctor allowed himself to be led from the palace by the masked woman, presumably Rose. It didn't occur to him that there was no loving in her eyes, or the way she held her hand, and that nothing about her was even vaguely… Rose-ish.

She turned around and smiled at him, but it wasn't a genuine smile. However, in his current state, the Doctor did not realise the evil behind it. All he noticed was the beauty of her, and the entrancing look around her.

They came to a clearing in the forest, where a small house stood. It reminded most children on Carytopia of Hansel and Gretel. It was like the candy house, belonging to the witch.

The blonde woman led the Doctor through the door and into the interior. It was nothing like its exterior. It was dark and daunting, almost foreboding. And yet the Doctor still paid it no regards. His eyes were glued to the goddess standing before him.

She walked up to him, and came incredibly close to him, pressing her body against his, slowly pushing him backwards. He stumbled over his feet until his back hit the wall. His eyes never left the woman's. She traced a slender hand down his arm, until she reached his hand. There was a deadly _click _and the Doctor realised what she'd done to both of his hands.

She'd handcuffed him to the wall.

Slowly, her features transformed. What was once long blonde hair was now a murderous black, hanging past her waist in loose curls, and her eyes turned from brown to a white grey, almost white.

Her clothes changed to a tattered rag-dress, that of a slave's. That same smile she'd shown the Doctor earlier passed across her features again, but this time, the evil did not evade the Doctor's gaze.

Her curse was broken. He was suddenly aware of what was going on, that he was captured, that his Sonic Screwdriver was back at the palace, that Rose was missing, and overall, he'd been fooled, and trapped.

His own stupid love-struck mind had been fooled. Amazing that.

* * *

Jack took Rose's hand and placed a tender kiss to it.

"I promise I'll save you and the Doctor," he whispered to her.

"Sire?" came a voice from the hall.

"Yes, James?" Jack lolled his head back to look at the butler.

"You have a letter. It seemingly appeared by the door once the Prince left with the woman he claims to be his bride," James told him.

"Left with that woman? He can't have!" cried Jack, standing up, dropping Rose's hand. "Show me the letter," he ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't sir," James explained. "Every time someone tries to touch it, they get burnt. I would strongly advise you leave it alone."

"Then I am going to do the Kingly thing and ignore your advice," said Jack, walking from the room. "Keep an eye on Rose," he called back.

Jack strode powerfully down the corridors to the main hall, where many of his royal subjects where attempting to pick up the letter. They immediately moved aside upon his entrance. He walked toward the letter, leant down, and picked it up. Easily. No burns. Smiling, he opened the letter, and read swiftly. His smile broadened.

Good ol' Doctor!

* * *

Oohh... What's he done?????? Review:D 


	5. Happily Ever After

**Author's Notes: **Sorry guys, I went to Florida for two weeks and we had a 28 hour delay on the trip back. I'm sad to say also, that this story is ended with this chapter. Short, I know. Boo Hoo.

-----

_Jack,_

_I'm not under her control anymore, and I know what's happened._

_Rose can only be awakened when I kiss her (you can gloat later) so it#s time to act._

_I'm going to pretend to be under her control, and she's gonna order me to kill Rose. I'm going to go to Rose, but as soon as I'm close enough, I'm going to kiss her. That will kill this impostor. Hope your acting's good!_

_Doctor_

-----

A woman in rags entered the palace. The guards were all aware of the plan, and stood in battle stance.

"Stand down," she ordered. The guards obeyed.

"The King must come, I wish to converse with him," she said.

Jack entered the room and pretended to looked shocked. The Doctor appeared behind the woman and winked at Jack.

"Where are you keeping Rose?" she asked Jack.

"Like I'd tell you witch!" Jack cried.

"Now, now, you must show us, see the Doctor here is the only one who can save her."

Jack played a face of realisation, and walked away through a door. The Doctor and the woman followed.

Laying, looking stunningly beautiful, was Rose on a plush bed.

"Go on Doctor, look at her," said the woman.

The Doctor walked over to her and knelt down. His face was mere centimetres from hers.

"Kill her," the woman ordered.

But the Doctor wasn't listening. His lips had joined Rose's, and her hand was twitching with life.

A blood-curdling scream came from behind the Doctor, causing him to break the kiss and look round. The woman was clutching herself in pain, falling to the floor… and then she was gone.

The Doctor, seemingly uncaring, returned to kissing Rose, even though it was plainly obvious she was awake.

Jack cleared his throat as Rose snaked her arms around the Doctor's neck and the kiss became more intense.

"Oh bugger off," the Doctor told him against Rose's lips.

Sighing, Jack left the room.

And, as we all can tell, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
